


No es solo un vistazo

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: James acompaña a Sirius y Regulus de compras.





	No es solo un vistazo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene historia, pero no se las contaré porque me golpearán muy probablemente y no queremos eso. Así que solo siéntense y disfruten. Solo la escribí porque la inspiración me golpeo, y me golpeó con fuerza. Dedicada como siempre a mi preciosa Beta y esposa G. Mauvaise.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

James se muerde el labio mientras Regulus es empujado por Sirius entre los pasillos de la tienda de moda. Su mejor amigo toma tanta ropa como sus ojos pueden ver y sus manos puedan llegar a tocar, mientras tanto todo eso es lanzado a los brazos de Regulus que se ve ligeramente abrumado. Él sabe mejor que nadie lo que es aceptar salir con Sirius de compras, y ya que él tiene todo lo que quiere llevarse, se mantiene un par de pasos atrás mientras los sigue. 

 

Sirius es un maldito loco esclavo de la moda. 

 

James alcanza a ver cómo la mano de Regulus se desliza en su bolsillo con toda la intención de lanzar un hechizo y, a pesar de que el delgado adolescente ya contara con los diecisiete años cumplidos, lanzar un hechizo en un centro comercial muggle lleno de cámaras no es la mejor idea, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces él mismo desliza su mano dentro de la de Regulus y, entrelazando sus dedos, le quita la mitad de su carga con la otra mano, sonriéndole al sorprendido chico con su mejor sonrisa, esa que reserva solo para esos momentos y el menor de los Black reacciona sonrojándose como es su obligación en esa situación. 

 

Sirius ni siquiera los nota, tan entusiasmado cómo está con su búsqueda implacable del conjunto perfecto para su salida de esa noche todos juntos. 

 

Los tres adolescentes recorren más pasillos, Sirius juntando ropa y lanzándola a Regulus quien por segundos parece querer asesinarlo, y a James, que se encarga de mantener la mano dominante del menor en la suya y comenta con esa forma de ser tan suya y yo, tan fluida, que es lo que Sirius podría usar esa noche, señalando en alguna ocasión algún maniquí, hasta que llegan a la zona de los probadores y Sirius tira de su mejor amigo y su hermano con él dentro de un reducido cubículo.

 

James se recarga en la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí. Regulus cae en el banquillo apoyado contra la pared, el montón de ropas en sus piernas volviendo a crecer cuando James le devuelve la parte que estuvo cargando por él, y Sirius no pierde ni un segundo quitándose la camiseta negra rasgada con el logro de una de sus bandas favoritas de rock dejando su amplio y bien formado pecho al descubierto. 

 

Regulus se pone rojo, el color subiéndole hasta las orejas a la vez que desvía su mirada hacia un rincón en el suelo. James ríe apenas y Sirius se saca la camisa con una mueca de fastidio, creyendo que el Potter se ríe de cómo le queda, y le tiende la mano a Regulus, quien sin mirar muy bien le tiende un par de vaqueros.

 

Sirius los toma con una mano mientras se apoya en el espejo con la otra para sacarse los desgastados tenis con la punta del pie. Se los saca a patadas y se abre el pantalón bajándolo, dejando al descubierto sus ajustados bóxers de color negro, haciendo que Regulus pegue un chillido nada digno de un Black.

 

Alguien toca la puerta del cubículo y James se saca a la dependienta de encima de forma rápida, asegurando que se tropezó mientras se sacaba el pantalón hasta que la chica se aleja, dejándolos con su privacidad de nuevo. 

 

Sirius se inclina a Regulus con un brillo lleno de travesura en sus ojos grises, y el chico está tan rojo que parece que su cabeza hará ebullición de un segundo a otro. Regulus gira su cabeza, evitando cómo puede los labios de su hermano. En su lugar, otro par de labios partidos por el viento se posan en los suyos. El contacto es corto, pero el coqueteo de la lengua caliente de James en sus labios saca un gemido de él, dejando que esa lengua se cuele entre sus labios. Son unos segundos, y sólo esos segundos bastan para casi hacerlo hiperventilar.

 

James se separa de él y Regulus muerde sus labios cuando lo ve ponerse de rodillas frente a su hermano, y ambos lo miran mientras James toma la polla dura de Sirius y se la mete en la boca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué por qué se corta ahí? Porque se me dio la gana, no quiero ningún comentario quejándose de la falta de porno porque lo bloqueo <3, ahora que he dejado esto claro... ¿Alguien ha quiere más historias de esta OT3? ¿No es Reg adorable? ¿Sirius y James acaso no serían capaces de corromper a este precioso ángel? Dejen comentarios lindos y llenos de amor que les responderé.  
> Besos~


End file.
